marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-19529)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-19529 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, Washington, D.C. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = U.S. Secretary of Defense, former CEO of Stark International | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Mark Bagley | First = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 1 | Quotation = My weapons won the Russian War. They saved lives. My weapons keep peace across the world...you want to make me the villain here? Fine, I'll be the villain. But picture a world without Tony Stark... | Speaker = Tony Stark | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Stark Industries was a heavy supporter of the war effort in Vietnam in the 1960's. As Iron Man, Stark himself (But with the public under the pretense of Iron Man being Tony's bodyguard) intervened in an attack outside Saigon in 1966, supposedly lessening the amount of casualties had he not have intervened. This incident began a debate of recruiting superhumans into the war effort. On the actual warfront, Iron Man was very unpopular with the American soldiers for "stealing the glory" for publicity, and Tony both as an industrialist and as Iron Man would face conflicts with Captain America when the hero almost immediately went rogue to protect the innocents within the country. Due to the involvement of Stark Industries and Iron Man, the Vietnam War persisted into 1977, with other heroes such as Giant Man being recruited. In 1984, Tony participated in the Secret Wars—meaning both he and his resources were not on the planet when the Soviet Union attempted to take advantage of the sudden vacuum of American super-humans by launching a nuclear assault upon the United States. Iron Man was supposedly among the heroes who went to the U.S.S.R. in response to the destruction of Allentown, Pennsylvania, which would be referred to as the Russian War. The United States ultimately won the war, and over the course of the next decade Stark would supposedly help "various regimes around the world" with the excess of weapons flooding the market. By 1995, Stark Industries had expanded into Stark International, with one of its new developments in communications. Tony met with Parker Industries CEO Peter Parker that year to discuss a merger, but when Parker insisted Tony cease making weapons before they made a deal, Tony berated Peter, implying he cared not for his family's safety, all while bolstering his personal efforts in ending the Russian War. Tony exploited the cultural climate following the terrorist attacks on September 11th, 2001, becoming Secretary of Defense and imposing the Superhuman Registration Act. As Iron Man, Tony led a government-approved team of armored heroes dubbed the U.S.Avengers, which were staunchly opposed by Captain America's own team of Avengers. In 2006, when the Daily Bugle revealed that the recent death of Spider-Man was merely a clone, Tony confronted the real Peter on the steps of Parker Industries, "offering" Peter a chance to register while also subtly threatening to seize Parker Industries (as the company would "have been unfairly acquired through powers") should Peter refuse to comply. The U.S.Avengers promptly attacked Peter when he rebuked Tony's offer, but the timely intervention of Cap's Avengers provided Peter the opportunity to sneak into Parker Industries and dress into a Spider-Man suit. Peter successfully disabled Iron Man and the entire U.S.Avengers team by activating a remote fail-safe, correctly guessing that Tony would have installed one in the first place due to his constant distrust in others. "Tony" revealed himself to merely be a sophisticated hologram controlled elsewhere, but before dissipating, Tony berated both the Captain and Peter for their "schoolyard sense of right and wrong" and made it clear he would not cease until Peter and all superhumans are either registered or arrested. Tony's ultimate fate is unclear, save for that he was among the many superheroes who were left "dead or missing" following Doctor Doom's takeover of the planet. Before his disappearance, Tony built a "Doomsday Pulse," which would allow the deactivation of Doom's technologies across the globe if transmitted from an orbital space station. Peter and Otto Octavius (under the guise of Miles Morales) successfully transmitted the Pulse in 2019. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * On Earth-616, prior to the Sliding Timescale, Tony Stark had another traumatic experience in Vietnam as Iron Man that led to his decision to stop making weapons for the government. On Earth-19529, Tony Stark not only continued to help the war effort as Iron Man, he involved other superheroes and continued to make weapons for the government, for decades. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Vietnam War Characters